the_bossfandomcom-20200214-history
The BOSS is Nothing
The BOSS is Nothing is the second game released by Sarcastic Pasta Games. It follows the same story as The BOSS, except from Sean's point of view. It is much shorter and easier than its predecessor. It was released one year after The BOSS. Summary Sean wakes up in The Stanley Parable, greseted by a disembodied voice. He leaves to find out where he is, and enters Jack's apartment. He sees Jack is unconscious on the ground. After realizing who he is, he discovers that all of their subscribers had been whisked away to Wireland, and he sets out to find them. Before leaving, he installs a Firewall on Jack's computer, so he couldn't access it without finding a way to break it. Crew --To Be Announced-- Trivia *This game and The BOSS take place at the same time. **The BOSS was from Jack's point of view, while this game is from Sean's point of view. *There are 3 messages left by the crew in the game files. *At the end of the game, a message to Jack and Sean is typed up. It glitches, and laughter is heard. **At one point, Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club pops up, which may hint at her being responsible for what ever is going on in Wireland. Messages Read Me First Thank you so much for playing The BOSS Is Nothing! We at Sarcastic Pasta Games really appreciate all the love and support we've gotten from the community. It means the world to us. We included our contact info so feel free to say hi any time! As for the game, there's not much to tell you about beforehand. -F6 will change the window size. -F5 will be full screen. If you're making a Let's Play and the video doesn't capture, you can edit the video in from the Movies folder. But don't watch it first! It's a spoiler! Finally, this game won't make any sense if you haven't played The BOSS. You can find it on GameJolt. You can also watch Jack play it on his channel, or watch another fan play it on theirs. There are a lot of let's plays out there! Again, thank you so much for playing this game and we hope you enjoy it. ~Sarcastic Pasta Games P.S. Jack, if you're reading this, an extra special thank you to you. And don't worry, we didn't spoil Glitch in the System in this game! Also thanks for reblogging some promo stuff, we really appreciate it. There's just one cut scene so it should run fine, we figured out what was causing issues on your computer and it's caused us to get extremely creative with Glitch. :) Read Me After Playing Hey. I don't know your name and, sadly, there's just no way to fit a last message into the end of the game. But I wanted to write one anyway. It's okay not to be okay. You may feel a lot of pressure from the outside world, even your own well-meaning friends and family, to be fine all the time. But sometimes, you just aren't fine. Sometimes, you want to do nothing more than curl into a ball and cry. And that's okay. We put too much emphasis on the fake person we show to the outside world that sometimes we forget to take a moment to rest, to do something enjoyable. Life is stressful. And sometimes hopes and dreams don't work out. But there's always something better around the corner. So let yourself feel what you need to feel, but hang in there. Because you're so valuable and you're so loved, if not by the people around you then by us. The community. Thank you so much for being part of it. Read Me If You're Jack Heya Jack! I don't even know if you're reading this, because I don't know if you're going to play this DLC. If so, thank you so much! And if not, I'm sure the many people who are reading this anyway will be entertained for a couple minutes. This is Katie writing, by the way. We met at PAX. You might remember me. I hope I wasn't too awkward and made a good impression. You said at the end of The BOSS that you hoped meeting you was everything I hoped it'd be and it was. It was awesome to talk to you and I wish we could have talked longer, about games and everything (since that's what I want to do with my life- make games) but I understand I'm just one person and there are a lot of people out there who probably wish the same thing. Anyway, I just wanted to say that here since I don't want to clutter my Glitch gallery message. Thanks so much for standing there for 3 hours meeting people. It meant a lot to a lot of people, far more than just us, but seeing your face light up when I said we were Team BOSS (or part of it, at least) was incredible. After all the laughs and smiles you've given us over the years, seeing our work make you happy was an incredible experience. All right, sappy stuff out of the way now, I actually did have a reason for writing this. I thought it might be the best way to talk to you directly. I know you're on the fence about voice acting for Glitch in the System. I totally get it and you're busy, so I don't want to pressure you or anything like that. It's completely your decision, and we can work around not having voice clips. That being said, I imagine that you are hesitating because you're afraid of spoilers. We discussed it at length and we've found a way around that (though we definitely wouldn't have spoiled anything regardless). Most of the voice lines would be for cut scenes, and as you'd be doing partial conversations and sound effects with no context, we would not be spoiling anything. We're still writing the scripts out now, but that's just something to keep in mind. We also found an absolutely fantastic sound-alike for Anti. Seriously, with enough audio editing, it's hard even for us to tell the difference! So we wouldn't need you to do any of Anti's lines (though if you want to throw in a couple laughs as him, that'd be fun to add in addition to Mortemus's spoken lines). You'd be playing yourself (and maybe an ego or two, we'll have to plan it out fully before we send you anything). Anyway, that's about it. I really hope you enjoy this game! We put a lot of work into it. And we can't wait to see what you think of Glitch in the System in a couple months! We at SPG continue to support and love your work and we're really glad things are looking better for you this year. :) ~Katie Category:Games